


Я тебя прокляну

by Twinkling_Alice



Series: K~Poetry [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkling_Alice/pseuds/Twinkling_Alice
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: K~Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982554





	Я тебя прокляну

Я тебя прокляну, так и знай. Так и знай —  
Эту невидаль выбью из памяти разом;  
Всё равно с тобой рядом не ад и не рай,  
И бросает нас от тошноты до экстаза. 

Я тебя прокляну, за улыбку, за взгляд,  
И от слов, безразличья стирающих маску,  
Ты сбежать будешь только, мне кажется, рад,  
Ведь и сам не считаешь всё это за сказку.

Ты мне словно магнит, и, противно сказать,  
Ты меня магнитизмом своим будто душишь.  
Но и я не святой, мы друг другу под стать  
И успели связать поединками души.

"Я тебя прокляну", — говорю, как во сне,  
А затем заклинаю остаться, послушать;  
Твой отравленный образ прижился во мне,  
И проклятие это уже не разрушить.


End file.
